


keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you

by poisonmilkshake



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tour Bus Sex, i somehow managed to make this kinda sad despite all the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonmilkshake/pseuds/poisonmilkshake
Summary: "You know, I was gonna blow you," Frank says, sliding his left hand back down and squeezing Gerard's cheek. Gerard whines, and Frank knows he regrets making too much noise now. "You played yourself there, baby boy," answers Frank.Or, "I really felt like writing kinky smut and this is what happened," really.enjoy the sin, xo





	keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you

"We only have like 50 minutes," Gerard says against his mouth, pulling him back into the kiss right after he talks.

"I know, I know," answers Frank, briefly pausing the kiss, and then he starts loosening Gerard's tie, kissing him again with more passion than before and pushing him against the door. Once he gets the tie out of the way and opens the first few buttons on Gerard's shirt, there's nothing stopping him from kissing down the line of his jaw and then, his pale neck as they move and awkwardly start making their way towards the bunks at the back of the empty bus, like some kind of uncoordinated, ungraceful dance.

He tastes the sweat from the show and feels Gerard's pulse under his lips and his tongue, and he decides to push his hands under the shirt, sliding them over his stomach to his chest, to feel his fast heartbeat directly from the source. They're both kind of tipsy, leftover performance adrenaline and alcohol buzzing in their veins as Frank's head moves to start kissing another spot, and Gerard starts opening Frank's belt and his pants, and soon both are on the floor. Gerard then finishes opening his own white, over-sized shirt, but he doesn't take it off, desperate to touch Frank again.

Next, Frank unbuckles Gerard's belt, the stupid one with the bat that Gerard loves so much, and Frank wouldn't admit it, but he secretly thinks it looks badass, and he stops everything to make sure that both his belt and his pants are taken off, and he's glad to find out that Gerard went commando today, because it means less work for him.

They walk some more, between touches and stolen kisses, stumbles and wanton grabs, but Frank's boxers meet the floor soon after, and then, they're crawling into one of the bunks, Gerard's, Frank realises when he vaguely recognises the Star Wars pattern on the pillowcase, his eyes adjusting to the semi-darkness, the only source of light coming from a lamp someone left on in the lounge area. He pushes Gerard down and kisses him again, almost desperately, framing the sides of his face with his hands as their tongues work together obscenely between their mouths.

"I miss fucking you on actual beds, baby boy," he mutters against Gerard's lips, and then gives him another quick kiss, letting his tongue dip into Gerard's mouth before licking Gerard's top lip and pulling off. Gerard used to laugh at the nickname, 'It's just kind of weird, I'm older than you,' he told Frank, but he stopped after Frank got mad one night and bent him over a piece of furniture in some hotel he long forgot the name of, spanked his ass until he cried in a mix of pain and pleasure, fear and arousal, and then fucked him hard against said piece of furniture, pulling his hair, and only addressed him as 'baby boy' for the whole night. They talked about it in the morning, and Frank had spent the night awake, chain-smoking his last pack of cigarettes and convincing himself that Gerard would freak out, call him a monster, kick him out of the band, but Gerard said, in a low voice, shame in his tone and sensations from the night before floating in his head, hazy like a half-remembered dream, 'I never came so hard in my entire life,' and they never looked back since.

Back to the present, Frank is nibbling on Gerard's neck softly, trying to keep himself from leaving a mark, "Can't wait till the next hotel night," Gerard is saying in a breathy voice, and Frank pushes his thigh between Gerard's legs, rubs himself on Gerard's hip. Gerard moans, loudly, and Frank shushes him, "Shh, shh baby, someone could hear you, there's people outside, I think the window's open" he warns in a whisper.

"Sorry, sorry, you just feel so good all pressed up against me," Gerard says, and this time he tries to lower his tone. Frank then pushes his fingers between Gerard's lips, "Suck, at least you'll keep quiet for a while," he whispers, kissing Gerard's neck a bit more, his chest, biting his nipples softly, licking his stomach, and all Gerard can do is gasp and twist the sheets in his fists, spreading his legs a bit more, sucking a little harder. But, once Frank starts mouthing teasingly between his legs, pulling his fingers out from Gerard's mouth to push them inside him, it only takes a few minutes, a particularly good thrust, and a lick to the base of his cock, and Gerard just can't keep his voice down anymore. Frank stops everything.

"Turn around," he says, demanding, "On your stomach," and he moves to give Gerard room to turn around. Gerard stares at him for a second, and Frank sees that look in his eyes, the one that he gets when Frank dominates him, which isn't really what's going on here, because Frank didn't mean it that way, this was just supposed to be a quickie before everyone came back, and it's so easy to do this with Gerard that it makes Frank feel like maybe he'd like to be more than friends with benefits, maybe he'd like to actually start dating Gerard, take him out to the movies and do all those sappy things couples do, and then Gerard obeys, laying on his stomach, propping his upper body up on his elbows while his legs are flat on the bed, if a bit spread apart.

He looks back at Frank, as if to say 'done, what now?' and Frank moves again, settling between Gerard's legs, snapping out of it. He can't ruin their friendship like that. They only do this for fun, they only do this because they are so close, because they trust each other so much, and no one else gets Frank's need to dominate and cause pain, and no one else gets Gerard's need to give up control and let himself be hurt. And Frank thinks that if being dominated is what Gerard needs right now, he's going to give that to him.

He loosens his tie, takes it off, and then says: "Open your mouth".

Gerard does, even making an 'aaah' sound to demonstrate, and Frank places the tie in his mouth, telling him to bite down and bow his head, and then tying it, being careful not to catch his hair in the knot.

"Good boy," he whispers, carding his fingers through Gerard's hair with affection and pulling it softly, and a little, muffled moan escapes Gerard, and Frank doesn't know if it's a reaction to the praise or his hair being pulled. Probably both, he figures. He takes his own shirt off, and then he decides he's going to make Gerard's life a living hell for whatever amount of time they have left, before everyone comes back to the bus to sleep and they leave for the next place they're performing at.

"Did I tie it too tight?" Frank asks, considering the idea of bruising Gerard's ass, gently caressing up his thighs as Gerard shakes his head 'no'. His hands find the cheeks of Gerard's ass, and his shirt starts rising, following Frank's hands as they slowly make their way up on his body. He trashes the idea, he doesn't want people outside to hear slapping noises and stifled cries from the bus, he needs a silent attack. And then, his hands reach Gerard's waist, and Frank remembers what drives Gerard absolutely crazy, and he wonders for a second why it's not the first thing he thought about: being eaten out.

"You know, I was gonna blow you," Frank says, sliding his left hand back down and squeezing Gerard's cheek. Gerard whines, and Frank knows he regrets making too much noise now.

"You played yourself there, baby boy," answers Frank, and then, when his other hand comes down to start massaging Gerard's right cheek, he slides his thumb between Gerard's cheeks, teasing his hole, as he adds "Today you can't come unless I tell you to". He feels Gerard tense a bit under him, and he leans down to leave a kiss on the small of his back, then another one, and another one, until he reaches Gerard's crack, and, after spreading his cheeks with his thumbs, he licks a long stripe over his hole, and Gerard is holding his breath, but to Frank it's like his whole being is screaming. He keeps doing the same thing, again and again, and to Gerard it feels like the worst kind of pleasure, moving forward but going nowhere at all, the steady licks and the squeezes of Frank's hands almost a torture.

Frank listens to Gerard's irregular breathing, losing himself in the rhythm as Gerard gasps and pants and holds his breath. And then, when Frank finally pushes his tongue in, he thinks he hears Gerard actually sob, and at the second thrust of Frank's tongue inside him, he loses control for a second, pushing up against Frank's face, sobbing loudly again, stifled by the tie in his mouth. Frank moves away and pins his hips down, making Gerard whine, and then he gently blows air on Gerard's wet, sensitive skin, and Gerard makes a noise like he's dying, shuddering, making Frank question whether he's lost any kind of chill he might have had before because he just wants it so desperately.

"Oh, you want it so bad, don't you, little slut?" he whispers sweetly, slipping his index and middle finger between the tie and the back of Gerard's head and tugging softly, and he's pretty sure that Gerard is biting it so hard that it will probably be completely ruined by the time Frank takes it off.

"I bet you'd be begging me to fuck you right now if I took the gag off and gave you permission to make noise," he continues, moving to whisper his words in the crook of Gerard's neck and straddling Gerard's ass. He puts his weight on his forearms and lets his lower body rest against Gerard, Gerard's smooth skin against the insides of his thighs, his stomach hot against Gerard's lower back, and his hips fitting against Gerard's ass as he moves Gerard's shirt out of the way to bite and lick at the back of Gerard's neck and his shoulders.

Gerard pushes back against him and makes a little happy noise, pulling the pillow closer and putting it under his chest, and Frank sees his eyes flutter shut, his hands grabbing the sheets again when Frank's hand moves back down to squeeze his left ass cheek as he thrusts once, slowly, against the right one.

"Too bad I'm not going to fuck you," he says in a sing-song tone, and Gerard makes a protesting noise through the gag, his eyes snapping open.

"What? I can't hear you, baby boy," Frank mocks, and then he spreads Gerard's cheeks apart again with one of his thumbs and slides his cock between them, and he feels a shiver go through Gerard's body underneath him.

He starts a slow rhythm, and Gerard follows him, pushing back when Frank pushes forward and trying to grind down into the mattress when Frank pulls back, his eyes closing again as he lets out little, quiet moans and gasps.

"You're loving it anyway though, huh? I even got you all wet and slick eating you out, the slide's just perfect," he rants, not even really listening what he's saying, rolling his hips down faster against his ass, realising that he's pushing Gerard's own hips down harder with each thrust, making him fuck the space between the mattress and his soft stomach where his cock is trapped, and if he does come without Frank's permission, Frank doesn't really care, he only said it for play's sake, because Gerard is not _really_ his, and there isn't much he can do about that. The only thing he was serious about was Gerard keeping as quiet as he can, because really, whatever this thing that they have is, he doesn't want people asking about it.

He keeps whispering sweet nothings, dirty ideas, of what he plans to do to Gerard as soon as they get into an hotel room, his forehead pushed against the back of Gerard's neck, and he drinks in all the little quiet noises Gerard is making, noises that sound a lot like the ones he makes when Frank fucks him, until he can't talk anymore because it feels too good, and all he can do is bite down hard on Gerard's shoulder, listening as he gasps in time with the snaps of Frank's hips, and he comes on Gerard's ass and lower back, tasting blood on his tongue.

He didn't mean to bite so hard, and he sits up, stares for a second at the wound, shaped after his own teeth, the blood staining Gerard's white skin and his shirt, the pillowcase and the sheets.

He'll take care of it later.

He licks his lips, feeling a drop of blood run down his chin, mixing with his spit, and Gerard is still, waiting for Frank's next order. Frank opens the knot on the back of Gerard's head, and his eyes trail down to Gerard's lower back, and now he stares at his come on Gerard's white, white skin. He'd lick it off if it weren't for Gerard's blood on his mouth.

"Turn," he says, and Gerard does, laying on his back, not seeming to care much about Frank's come staining his sheets, his legs spreading to rest at Frank's sides, his long, black hair fanning out on the pillow, contrasting with his pale hands as they rest, palms up, firgers curled in, at the sides of his head. He's still holding the tie between his teeth, staring at the red on Frank's lips. Frank listens to his heavy breathing, watches his chest rise and fall, filling with air.

"You look so beautiful right now," Frank says in wonder, looking at those lust-filled green eyes, the red on Gerard's cheeks, the little birthmark under his eye.

"So fucked up," he adds, putting his hand flat on Gerard's stomach, and Gerard takes a sharp breath, and then keeps it in. He slides his hand up until it rests curled around Gerard's neck, and as Frank's thumb caresses his Adam's apple softly, he lets the air out in a low moan, his teeth grinding together on the tie. Frank takes the tie away, laying it down somewhere beside Gerard on the bed, and he closes the distance between them, basically laying on top of Gerard to let their lips touch, not kissing, just gently sliding together as they stare into each other's eyes. Gerard is still hard against Frank's stomach, leaking.

"Touch yourself," he says, breathily, and Gerard's right hand, trembling, slides between their bodies with no hesitation to grip himself. Frank moves his hips away slightly, to allow him space, but not too much, so that when Gerard starts pumping his hand up and down, he can feel his knuckles drag against his belly, tickling him in a way that makes him feel like he might get hard again.

Gerard's eyes close, his mouth opens, and that's when Frank decides to kiss Gerard again, trying not to think about Gerard's blood now between their mouths, the way Gerard moans, how his hand starts moving faster, his hips start pushing up, and how the whole thing is kind of fucked up, and taking longer than he thought it would.

And then he wonders if Gerard is waiting for his _permission_ , holding himself back because Frank hasn't given him the 'go' signal yet, and he takes his mouth off of Gerard's to whisper "Come on," and Gerard's mouth opens in a long gasp as he stares into Frank's eyes, coming between their stomachs, his thighs squeezing Frank's sides in a way that reminds him just how much he loves being between them, and when Gerard closes his eyes, panting heavily to get his breath back, Frank realizes he just came on command, and yeah, he's definitely hard again now. Gerard's body goes slack, his eyes open again, kind of unfocused for a second before they settle on Frank's face.

"That was pretty awesome," he whispers, still out of breath, smiling softly, and Frank nods.

"Yeah," he agrees, "Kind of intense," he adds with a dopey grin.

"You gonna get off again?" Gerard asks, and Frank mentally smacks himself, because of course Gerard can feel that he's hard, and he's just too nice to ignore it.

"Nah, I'm good," Frank answers, and Gerard nods.

He can see the satisfaction on Gerard's face, feel it in the way his body is completely relaxed under Frank's. Frank puts his head down on Gerard's chest, listens to his heart and the air moving in and out of his lungs, caresses Gerard's sides as Gerard's fingers trace abstract patterns on his back, gives himself another second to pretend, pretend that this is more, that they're somewhere else and Gerard loves him more than he'd love a friend, and then he starts to get up.

"Come on," he says again, but for completely different reasons this time, "Let's take care of that bite on your shoulder".

**Author's Note:**

> my goal in life is to make people feel sad and aroused at the same time~


End file.
